Second Chance
by CarlisleLuvEsme
Summary: This story is based on HM Movie; and crossover with Twilight. What if Elizabeth wasn't killed by posion but instead was turned into a vampire. Not wanting to hurt her beloved; Elizabeth left and with help of a certain vampire family she'll surive immorality; Will Elizabeth be ever be united with Edward Gracey once more?
1. The End of the Beginning Part 1

Note: This story is based on The Haunted Mansion Movie/Twilight movie. In this story Elizabeth is not dark skin but completely white. Her hair is brown; and her eyes are blue. Her father is the caretaker of Gracey Manor; Her family status is poor as Gracey family is rich. Nobody in that time period would marry anybody outside their status que.

_**The Beginning of the End Part 1:**_

_**1881**_

It was the year of 1881. Some where in the state of Louisiana; the young and attractive Edward Gracey was preparing the Gracey Manor for the annual Mar-ti Gras Ball that will take place that night. Edward and his beloved Elizabeth were taking a walk through the gardens outside of the manor.

"My beloved Elizabeth; I can't wait to marry you; so we can always do this together." he said as they continued walking.

"Yes my love; and our children will be by our sides though the years." she said resting her head slightly against his arm; that held her arm.

"Our girls will look just like you in everyway." he said smiling in a loving way.

"Our boys will look just like his father." said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, there something I wanted to ask you; my love." said Edward as he stopped and let go of Elizabeth's arm.

"What is it Edward?" she asked looking worried.

Edward had a nervous look on his face before he bent down on one knee. Elizabeth knew what was about to happen.

"Elizabeth Henshaw I loved you since the first time you and your father came to my father's manor; I loved you then and still love you now, would you give me the honor of become my wife." he said looking up at her beautiful blue eyes.

"You don't have to give me your answer now; my love; until tonight at Midnight at the ball; we can announce our engagement if you wish." he said as he got up.

"I will think about my answer for tonight my love." said Elizabeth as she given Edward her arm once again as they continued to walk though the gardens. Not knowing; somebody was watching them nearby. A frown appeared on the stranger's face before he disappeared into the gardens quickly.

_**Later that Night**_

Elizabeth was done preparing herself for the festivities that she about to embark on downstairs. She turled around in front of the mirror in front of her. Her father saved all his earnings from working here at the mansion to buy her this dress. The golden dress looked amazing on her.

"You look beautiful my darling; Elizabeth." said her father as he came into her bedroom.

"Thank you again Father for this wonderful gift." she said as she tolled around again before coming over to her father. She lend up and gave her father a kiss on the check.

"You look just like your mother when she was your age." he said with a loving and yet sad look on her face.

"I miss her." said Elizabeth as she looked upset.

"Your mother is always watching over us up in heaven; you'll see her again when it's your time. But until then; I want to see you marry Master Gracey; and see a few grandchildren before I join her." he said as he brushed a few bangs away from her face.

"Thank you father." said Elizabeth as she moved over to her writing desk.

"I'll leave you be sweetheart; I meet you down at the ball." he said before he closed her door on the way out.

Elizabeth started writing; stopping a few times to ink her pen; then she folded the letter and put her seal on the envelope. She let the seal cool off before she went and put her masked on before grabbing her envelope and left to give Edward the note. She went straight to Edward's study first; knowing quite well that he might not be there yet; he could still preparing for the ball. So she left the red envelope on top of his desk then left the room.

After finishing her dance with her father; Elizabeth started looking for Edward. She noticed the time on the clock and it was almost 12 am. She turned around and walked straight into Ramsey.

"I'm so sorry Ramsley; I didn't see you there." said Elizabeth.

"That's all right, Miss. Henshaw." said Ramsey.

"Master Gracey has requested your apprentice in the gardens right now." he said in a stone voice.

"In the garden right now?" Elizabeth was puzzled. She thought Edward was going to make an announcement in front of everybody at Midnight.

"I'll go to him right now." Elizabeth said as she quickly went through the manor and exited the door from the back of the manor that leads to the Gardens.

"Edward, My Love I am here as you requested." she said as she continued to go deeper and deeper into the gardens until she didn't see the back entrance to the house anymore.

Nothing

Before Elizabeth could turned around and head back to the manor; a figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Madam Henshaw." he said with a bell in his voice.

"Do I know you?" she asked puzzled and afraid in her voice.

"Just take her now you fool." said a familiar voice that sounded near by.

Before Elizabeth could turn around and run; the cloaked figure quicken attacked himself to her and covered her mouth with one of his hands as he forcefully picked up her and really quickly took her out of Gracey Manor and out of Gracey premises.

Elizabeth tried to struggle and fight against her kidnapper but she couldn't. They continued to travel really quickly until he stopped in the middle of nowhere. He immediately put Elizabeth down and uncovered her mouth.

"Now nobody can hear you scream when I get what I want." he said coming after her. She gaped knowing quite well that she wasn't going to see her beloved again.

The kidnapper quickly went behind Elizabeth and bushed her long beautiful brown hair away from her neck and he quickly bit into her neck. Elizabeth gasped in horror.

A loud growl was heard from nearby; it must have alerted her attacker; he immediately unattached himself from her neck and quickly disappeared. Elizabeth's body automatically dropped to the ground. Only on the ground for a few seconds; Elizabeth felt somebody picked her up and into their arms. Elizabeth screamed as something inside her started to burn like hell. Elizabeth looked at her rescuer for a few seconds..He looked to be in his early 20's; he was beautiful; and his eyes where golden. He looked down at her with a sadden look..

"I'm so sorry it had to turn out this way." he said as he quickly took off with Elizabeth's dying body in his arms.

End of Part 1:

Part 2 will continue on with this chapter..How will Edward react about Elizabeth? Who was this beautiful guy with golden eyes who came to Elizabeth's rescue? What going to happen next? Find out in Part 2 of The Beginning of the End.


	2. The End of the Begining Part 2

**The Beginning of the End Part 2**

1881

Edward had a huge smile on his face as he watched Elizabeth danced with her father. He turned slightly around to see the time on the clock. It was almost midnight. He decided to go to his study for a quick drink before he and Elizabeth would announced their engagement to the rest of the party. As soon as he got there; he noticed a red envelope on his desk. His name was on it; it was in Elizabeth's handwriting. So he opened the envelope and took the letter out to read. He started reading then his face turned into horror. He quickly dropped the letter and ran out of his study very quickly. He came back to the party but noticed that Elizabeth was gone.

Edward went quickly over to Fredrick; Elizabeth's father, to see if he seen Elizabeth. Fredrick told him what he already knew. Edward told some of the men to search the manor for Elizabeth while Frederick and Edward would go search for her in the gardens outside. Both men searched all over the Gracey Premises but no luck. Edward came back in front of the Garden's entrance waiting for Fredrick's return. A few minutes later; Fredrick appeared from the garden. He had a horrible look on his face; he was carrying a body; a young woman in a golden dress. The same dress Elizabeth was wearing.

"No please no" said Edward as he came closer and took a closer look. Edward dropped to his knees. Tears coming down his face.

Frederick fell to his knees and held on to his newly departed daughter. The next day they buried Elizabeth next to her mother. The next few weeks at the Gracey Manor was terrible; Master Gracey had completely lost his mind…Then one day one of the servants found Mr. Gracey's body hanging in the attic, with a note saying that he couldn't live without his beloved Elizabeth. Because of both lovers' deaths; it caused the whole manor to be curse. The newly departed dead couldn't find the light and now were stuck in Limbo until the curse was broken.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

Elizabeth woke up in somebody's bed. In somebody's house. And it wasn't Gracey Manor.

"Good your awake." said the gorgeous man with golden eyes.

"Who are you?" questioned Elizabeth.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and you must Elizabeth Henshaw." he said pulling a chair next to the bed.

"How did you know who I am, Mr. Cullen?" questioned Elizabeth as she noticed that she felt different then before, her sight was quite better then before; so has her hearing.

"I seen you in town with Edward several times." he said.

"What's happening to me?" she asked as she tried to fight the burn in her throat.

"You must be thirsty let me take you somewhere safe to hunt." he said getting up from the chair.

"Hunt? What have I become?" she questioned.

Carlisle looked down at her with sadness in his golden eyes.

"You become what I am, Elizabeth, you're a vampire."

Elizabeth was horribly shocked...

* * *

Several months had passed on since Elizabeth's awakening, and she and Carlisle became good friends. Elizabeth told him everything about her life, about her beloved Edward. And he told her about his life in England and how he was turned.

It was now time for them to move. Time to start a new life for a couple of years. Carlisle took Elizabeth to Gracey Manor one more time the night before so she can say her goodbyes.

"Oh my beloved Edward; I will miss you so much. I hope you live the rest of your life with somebody who desires you; who can bare you children." she looked down in misery. Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder.

"Goodbye Father; I hope you enjoy the rest of your life without Me." she said quietly as she and Carlisle jumped off the walls and both vampires disappeared into the dark night.


End file.
